I will be the one to make you smile
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: The bladebreakers get a new adition to their team little do they know, SHE'S CRAZY! They also befriend a girl who's past seems to follow her everywhere LITERALLY! But hey! Somtimes it's life! RayXOC KaiXOC slight OCXOC Dedicated to my friend forever DEEZ!
1. Intro, idiot, and a hottie

OK, this fic is dedicated to my friend forever- GO SHORTIES- no really that's her name...AND GO SHORTIES FER REAL! I am short to I guess...NO FAIR TALL PPL ARE SO...tall...O.O Well, be sure to R&R.

Kai would you please do the dis thingy?

Kai-uhhhhh NO!

FINE! Ray?

Ray-OK EveryonesSpecail does not own beyblade only her Oc Miku Amakura and the plot, Reika Fujiwara the other Oc, belongs too her friendGoShorties If anyone steals or uses ANY Oc of her's or her friends without asking blood will be shed! puts down paper

Very nice Ray, sometimes I wonder why I like Kai so much...

Kai-HEY!

GoShorties-ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!

Kai-Ray-ES-Yes GoShorties-sama

* * *

-One warm summer day at Tyson's dojo-

"Awww man I lost again." said an exasperated Tyson. "Tyson 10 laps around the dojo, NOW!" said a rather pissed off Russian captain. "But

Kai, that's not fair." Kai slowly opened his crimson eyes and glared at Tyson. "20!" Tyson looked stunned for a second then always had to

push the matter. "But" Kai cut him off, "40! 60!" This time Ray cut off Kai, "C'mon Tyson." As he grabbed Tyson's arm and began to pull

him with him around the dojo. "Hey Ray, what's the big idea here?" Ray sighed. "You know what Tyson? You are…..THE biggest idiot I

have ever met." Tyson frowned, "Go, on" Ray looked at his rather stupid teammate and stopped running. Tyson saw this and stopped as

well. Ray now had his eyes closed and he was frowning. Next thing Tyson saw was Ray cross his arms and sigh. "Well Tyson, I'd love to stay

and chat with you but, you have 59 more laps to run and dinner is about," Ray paused and looked at his watch. "5 minutes away. And you

know as well as I do that Kai will NOT give you even a crumb of it until you finish your laps." after Ray finished his sentence Tyson bolted

off without another question or dumb remark. Ray smirked to himself as he saw a young girl about one year younger than himself with

strawberry blond hair cut at her waist with her bangs going from the right side of her face swept cutely to the left side covering left eye

slightly knock on the front door of the dojo. Ray caught himself staring so he shook his head and ran the opposite way to the back of

the dojo where his teammates were currently resting. "Hey guys there's a really hot girl knocking on Tyson's front door." Everyone even

Kai looked up, at least mildly interested. Tyson stood up from his spot where he had collapsed after 2 more laps panting. Kai let it slip

because he was just going to train Tyson more right after he ate. Tyson stuck a stupid grin on his face, "You see. I'm so popular that I

have hot girls coming over to my house, probably wanting to date me. After all, who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Tyson then started

to pose while flexing his muscles, supposedly. Max sweat dropped and Kai smirked, "I'm sorry Tyson, but I do believe you said that wrong."

Tyson looked at Kai dumbly while still in a pose. "What do you mean Kai?" Tyson asked. Ray looked at Max as Max looked back at him and

they sighed returning their eyes back to Kai. "Well, you said, who wouldn't want a piece of this, when really you should've said, who would

want a piece of this. Very stupid mistake, and from you I guess we shouldn't expect that much, I mean, it's you." Tyson looked at him for

a sec and looked at the rest of his team. Max and Ray had their backs turned trying to contain their laughter while Kenny or as they

called him "chief" had his face down buried against the screen of his laptop shaking with laughter. "Yeah Tyson, who would want a piece

of you?" giggled Max. Ray and Kenny couldn't contain their laughter any longer as they burst into fits of laughter. "Dudes, what's so

funny? Why don't you tell me yo?" said Tyson's grandpa who is popped up out of nowhere. All the boys were startled and Max, Tyson,

Kenny, and Ray screamed. Kai just looked stunned. "Yo ma main man Tyson, dude there's a cute chick in there looking for you," but

before grandpa could finish Tyson had to cut him off, "HA! In your face Kai! She is here to see me." While Tyson was sticking his tongue

out at Kai grandpa decided to finish what he was going to say, "Well, before Tyson decided to interrupt me yes, she is here to speak with

you AND your team." Kai smirked as Max, Ray and Kenny pointed at Tyson and said, "HA! She wants all of us Tyson you moron." Grandpa

just sweat dropped at this. "Well, don't leave her waiten dudes, go see what she wants!" and he walked back inside followed by the team.

As the four boys entered the front room, she was seated on one of the floor couches looking around the room. Then her eyes fell on

the team and she stood up while smiling and team inspected her.

She was about 14, had strawberry blond waist length hair with bangs swept from the right side of her face to the left. She had cherry

red colored eyes and under her left eye on her cheek bone was a beauty mark. She had naturally rosy cheeks. She was a petite girl with

nice curves, (as the boys put it) and had creamy colored skin. She was wearing a low cut white tank top that stopped about one inch

above her belly button. And hanging from her hips was a red skirt that stopped at about mid thigh. Her shoes were strappy white

platforms. Around her neck she wore a black ribbon that tied in a small bow in the back with a small silver bell in the front that gave a

small jingle when she moved. Around her right wrist she had four bangles, two of which were silver and the other two were red. In her

ears she had on one pair of medium sized silver hoop earrings.

She brought all the boys back to reality when she spoke. "Hello, my name is Miku Amakura, and you must be the Bladebreakers." She

smiled as Tyson cleared his throat, "Uhhhh yeah, ummmm not to sound rude or anything but uhhh why are you here."

Her smile faltered a little and she looked down. "I am sorry please forgive my intrusion, but I was sent here to monitor your training and

to give you the file of your new teammate." Tyson looked dumbstruck and was silent. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

OK Their new teammate will make their debut in the next chapter! PLZ R&R AND IF YOU DON'T REVEIW I'LL KILL YOU DESI! 


	2. New teammate, and trouble on the street

(ES)- Ok second chapter is UP!

(Kai)-And we would care why?

(Es)-Well, everyone else likes this story, and you're almost as big of a dumb-ass as Tyson.

(Kai)-I am appalled.

(ES)- Really? Me too…..jerk.

(Ray)-Uhhhh guys? Uhhhh I hate to interrupt your little "moment" but uhhhh

(ES) -sigh What is it Ray? --

(Ray)-THE READERS YOU MORONS!

(ES)-Oh, what about em?

(Kai)-And she called Tyson stupid.

(ES)-If you don't do the disy-thingy-ma-bob, I'll kill you in the fic, and right now.

(Kai)-sigh Ok, Es does not own beyblade thank jesus

(ES)-What was that, Hiwatari?

(Kai)-Nothing, OH! But she does own Miku Amakura, and GoShorties owns Reika Fujiwara, usage of the Oc's without permission will result in, (as she puts it) death.

(ES)- Thank you Kai! gives pocky

(Kai)- Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(GoS)-THIS BETTER BE A LONG CHAP FOR THE HOLDUP YOU THREE BROUGHT!

(Kai-ES-Ray)- Yes, GoS-sama….--

* * *

Last Time

Tyson had to run 60 laps but only did three.

Tyson is an idiot.

And they meet a blond girl who will introduce them to their new teammate.

* * *

Miku looked at little startled at his outburst and blushed a little. "W-Well, Tyson umm all

teams are required to have five blading members for the tournament that will be held in

one year from now." Tyson just looked at her and the rest of the team was "digesting"

this bit of information. And then Kai looked at her and saw her holding a yellow folder

with her right hand, and decided to speak up, (for once!) "So, is that the file of the new

teammate?" he asked while eyeing the folder with a slight hint of curiosity showing on

his face. Miku's face lit up and she smiled a small yet noticeable smile and nodded,

holding it out to them. "She will arrive at my hotel later tonight, I'll bring her by

tomorrow

though." Tyson's face flushed with anger. "What! Who said we wanted a girl for a

teammate! Girls are just snobby annoying brats who can't blade." Kai was about to open

the folder when Ray grabbed it out of his hands and slammed it down on Tyson's

head….HARD. Then Ray picked it up again and started to smack Tyson in the head with

it. At this point Tyson's and Ray's teammates and Miku were watching, shocked at the

way Ray was behaving. After about three more minutes of smacking Tyson senseless

with a yellow paper folder, Ray handed it back to Kai. The folder was in poor shape now,

being bent in various places and the corners were now round instead of the 90 degree

angle they used to be. The team and Miku were looking at the folder and blinked. "Uhhh,

Ray?" Ray looked at Max. "What is it Max?" Max's eyes were even bigger than usual as

he pointed a limp finger at the poor folder. "Did, uhhhh, did you just beat Tyson with that

poor, poor defenseless folder?" Max was startled with Ray's sudden change in calm

behavior. Ray sighed. "Of course I did Max. After all girls can blade just as well as guys.

I mean, I was on the White Tigers team for a long time and so was Mariah. She still is.

And she's a great blader." Miku smiled at the comment. Then Kai opened the folder. The

team looked inside and saw a picture of a girl papercliped to a sheet of white paper that

looked to be like a profile. And because no one read it out loud Kai sighed and read.

* * *

Name- Fujiwara Reika

Age- 15

Height- N/A

Weight- N/A

Hair color/ length- Black with natural ice blue streaks. Goes to her upper thigh.

Eye color- Around the pupil is a ring of dark red and around that is a lighter red

Skin color- pale

Nationality- Japan

Piercing/Tattoo- P-2 in her right ear, three in her left ear. -T- none

* * *

When he was done reading he closed the folder and put it on the table, and looked back at

Miku who was looking at the folder that was placed on the table had a frown on her face.

"So, Miku does this girl have a bit beast?" Kai looked at her as she was snapped back to

reality "Hm? Oh of course, Mr. Dickenson gave me a separate folder for that." With that

said, Miku turned around and picked up a small red bag that had a shoulder strap that was

white and a silver clasp to hold it

closed. She unclasped it and pulled out another folder, this time a white one. "Here you

go." After she said that the clock chimed 8 and she looked up at it quickly slightly

startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I better get back to the BBA. I hope you

all enjoy the rest of your evening." As Miku turned around she heard a gasp from all the

team members but Kai. Miku smiled and walked out the front door leaving the blade

breakers to think about their new teammate.

* * *

With Miku outside

As she stepped outside the dojo she noticed the sun was setting and the air was cooling

off. As she walked down the front walkway she was thinking about the events that would

be triggered once they got their new team mate. As Miku walked down the side walk

back towards the BBA, she got a feeling someone was following her. she turned around

and didn't see anyone but a dark road and sidewalk. Miku frowned and started to walk

forward again. Then she started to hear footsteps. Miku stopped and a second after, the

other pair of footsteps stopped as well. MIku started to get worried and the wind suddenly

picked up and blew part of her blond hair in her face, and she wasn't able to see. She

pushed it out of her face and held it with her right hand. And she saw him. And she

turned started to run as **_he _**quickly followed close behind her, gaining on her. Every inch

Miku seemed to take **_he _**gained on her by about 2 inches. So she picked up speed, her

unwanted guest following close behind.

* * *

Back At The Dojo

Tyson and his teammates were walking outside to the back to pick up all their training

tools. Kai decided to make Tyson pick up everything by himself for slacking off. As

Tyson was grumbling something about chicken and world wide bean population going

crazy, and attacking the clan of potatoes, he was also picking up various boards and cans.

Kai was watching him to make sure he wouldn't skip out on this as well, when they heard

it. It cut the calm atmosphere of the night like a knife, it was an ear splitting scream.

And they immediately turned their heads toward it. It was coming from right down the

road. And then they remembered………

* * *

At The Airport

A 15 year old girl with long black hair and ice blue streaks stepped off her plane. To tell

the truth, she was glad to be back home. Being in America was tiring, even for her.

She scanned the room for her blond friend, only to find that she hadn't arrived yet.

The girl frowned, 'this is weird, she usually is about 30 min early. Maybe she just got

caught up in something.' So she walked to a seat by the window. Once seated she pulled

out her cell phone that had an ice blue cover on it and dialed her friends number.

* * *

Back With Miku

Miku was lying on the ground unconscious, her cell phone lay beside her it's half red half

white cover lit up as it began to ring. The charm that hung off of the phone lit up as well,

it was a small fox, so it's color was orange the number on the screen flashed over and

over as it kept ringing. The name was, Fujiwara, Reika. As a tall dark figure loomed

above her form they smirked showing a pair of fangs. "You can't get away from me that,

easily……….Miku."

* * *

So, what you think of that chapter? Hehehe took me a couple of hours but TADA! Don't forget to reveiw, even if your not registered

(sp?) please reveiw!


	3. ready or not, here I come

(ES)- Ok, sorry it took me so long to update but I had ummm, writers block that's what it was.

(Kai)- Yeah yeah sure, you know, I'm tired…It's 2 am and your stupid, I'm gonna hurry and do the disclaimer before I get trampled for being in my boxers.

(ES)- Oh shut up your so conceited, Not everyone squeals at you half naked.

(Kai)- Is that true? Honestly, when I came in here about four hours ago in these boxers you jumped and "squealed" as you put it. (Kai smirked as ES blushes)

(ES)-Oh shut up Kai. And speaking of witch, would it kill ya to sit with your legs closed?

(Kai)- Actually it would, considering what happened about 9 hours ago. (Kai then smirked)

(ES)- (Rolls eyes) Whatever Kai, I actually have no idea why your smirking, because-(Kai quickly holds her mouth shut while typing the disclaimer)

(Kai)- ES does not own beyblade sadly yes but she does own her OC's Miku and .

(not telling who he is yet. Sheesh--) Reika is proudly owned by GoShorties and If anyone were too steal them without permission from their owners blood will spill. (glares at everyone)

(GS)- ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Outside with Kai and Tyson

Kai and Tyson ran as fast as they could to get to the scream they heard earlier.

* * *

But what they saw made their eyes widen. A girl that looked to be the same age as Miku lay on the sidewalk. She was wearing the same outfit as Miku was, and she had the same bag, but something was different. This girl had light purple hair, not strawberry blond like Miku. Her bag was open and all the contents were scattered around the concrete. Just as Tyson bent over to see if she was ok he heard a ring and a light caught his attention, and looked over to the left as Kai walked over to it and picked it up. "Tyson, look at the name on this phone." Kai handed him the small red and white phone with a bright pink screen that had black letters and numbers flash across it. It read Fujiwara Reika, and he answered it.

At The Airport With Reika

* * *

"_Hello?" _Said a deep voice from the other end. Reika held the phone away from her ear and checked to see if the number she dialed was right then put it back on her ear while frowning. _"Hello?" _they said again this time sounding a bit aggravated. "Er, Miku?" Reika said with confusion evident in her voice. "Miku, is that you? You sound horrible. Are you sick or something?" Reika was obviously worried about her friend and the person on the other end of the phone didn't sound like her usual happy blond best friend.

Then it sounded like the cell phone was being passed to another person and they spoke again, this time with a deeper voice. _"This isn't Miku, just one question, is this really Reika Fujiwara?" _Ok, Reika was very angry. This was a man speaking on the other phone and she needed Miku. Miku wouldn't blow her off for a guy….would she? Of course not. "Ok bud whoever this is you better give the cell to Miku before I kick the living-" She was cut off by the stranger talking to her just as agitated. _"Listen 'Reika' if that is your real name, Miku can't speak at the moment. Her blond head is nowhere to be seen except for a girl that is wearing the same clothes that she wore today, same bag as her, and same phone as her, but the problem is THIS GIRL HAS PURPLE HAIR!"_

She then heard a deep intake of breath on the other line. That defiantly was NOT Miku. She respected Reika and never yelled at her unless it was absolutely urgent. And this was also the first voice she heard on the phone. She was able to tell cause his voice wasn't as deep. "Ok, I'm sor- WAIT did you say purple hair?" Reika's eyes widened as a bead of sweat ran down her face as she heard her answer. _"Yeah she does. Do you know her?"

* * *

_

Back with Kai and Tyson

* * *

Tyson's eyes widened as she answered back. "_Yeah, I know her. That's Miku."_

She said a few more things and they both hung up. Kai looked at Tyson expectantly but he just shook his head and sighed. "Well, I know for one thing. This is really that Miku chick." Tyson looked down at the girl with a look of disgust. "How stupid can she get? I mean who falls asleep on the sidewalk?" Kai glared at Tyson as he gathered her things and carelessly threw them into the bag but stopped at one item and picked it up to examine it. It was a picture that looked like it hadn't been taken that long ago. It was one of a boy and a girl. The girl looked just like Miku but had purple hair, and her eyes were darker red. She had two black ribbons in her hair, one on each side

of her head. One white upside down cross on each of them was seen. She was also wearing a black dress that had a turtle neck look to it except it had no sleeves. It went to about mid thigh. She also had black knee high looking stockings on that came right above the knee, and on her feet were white platforms that were also strappy, like the ones she was wearing right now. On her arms about one inch away from the sleeveless part of the dress she had on it looked like pull on sleeves. They went to about her knuckles on her hands they also has one white cross on each. She was standing there with a boy that looked about two years older than her who had dark purple hair that hung in front of his deep crimson eyes. His shirt was baggy on him and was white and black. The neck, back, and torso were

white while the sleeves were black and a little lowere than where his elbows were his sleeves were rolled up a little bit and the rolled up part was black. He also wore black baggy jeans. He had his arms wrapped around Miku's waist and his chin was resting on her left shoulder. In the back round, Kai was able too see the full moon shining off of a lake surrounded by trees. Tyson spoke up after seeing Kai look at the photo for a while, "Kai, uhh are you ok bud? You kinda spaced out dude." Kai's head snapped up from the photo and he

looked at Tyson who had a worried and eager expression on his face. "C'mon Tyson we gotta get her back to the dojo. Then we'll call Mr. Dickenson tomorrow." Kai stated bluntly as he eyed the girl next to him. Tyson nodded his head and they picked the rest of her stuff up and put it in the bag. Kai, who still held the photo, subconsciously places it in his pocket careful not to bend or wrinkle it. He then picked up the girl's unconscious form bridal style as Tyson carried her bag, And they walked back to the dojo. Unaware to both of the teens, their every move was being studied carefully by a furious looking boy about 16 (same age as Kai) who looked just like the boy in the photo.

* * *

Back With Reika (wherever she is. No not at the airport)

Reika's POV (Ok, sorry bout the switch in points of view but you need to hear Reika's thoughts!)

* * *

'This is serious, If he's back then that means Miku could be in trouble. And here I thought the tournament was going to be a breeze. Well, a challenged never hurt anyone, most of the time.'

Reika smirked to herself and hailed a taxi cab and gave him her destination.

'Now all I have to do is find you and then you'll be sorry you ever met me OR Miku.

So the games begin, ready or not here I come………and I can't wait to see you again………..Darren.' every thought dripping with venom.

END REIKA'S POV! AND CHAP!

* * *

(ES)- whew I'm tired, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review. If you want to know who Darren is and what his relation to the story is then ask me in your review. Flames are welcome. I can use all the help I can get. OH writers block people I need your help, I would love it if you gave me some ideas. Don't be shy, I promise I wont think your ideas are stupid. And I mean that seriously. I've got some pretty wacked out ideas myself. I wont update again unless I get reviews that help me with it, er reviews flat out. Well, hoped you like this chap and again thanks for reading.

(Kai)- You talk waaaaaay too much.

(ES)- OH shut up you bipolar teen.

(Kai)- Idiot.

(ES)- Ugh! Yes I am

(Kai)- Well that's no fun. (Wraps arms around ES' waist )

(ES)- Kai, go to sleep perv! (Unwraps his arms and falls into bed asleep.)


End file.
